


Elastic heart

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Thranduil's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and Thranduil are both in love with the same elf maiden - a soldier in Mirkwood's army. But who will she choose? Written in Thranduil's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elastic heart

**Author's Note:**

> Tenna’ ento lye omenta = Until next we meet.

I smile to myself as I watch her train. She doesn’t see me, I made sure she cannot. I do not wish for her to think I am stalking her.

It has become my habit. Every day since Legolas left after the Battle I walk to training arena to look at other soldiers. Somehow, it is soothing my concern about my son and this tormenting feeling of missing him.

And Y/N, I know her since she was an elfling. Legolas and her were fast to develop beautiful friendship and I was glad he had a caring companion and a person he could confide in. I knew I would never be such.

What I always admired in Y/N is the fact that she treats everyone equally. It never matters to her whether someone is of royalty or an ordinary inhabitant. She treats then fair, with the same amount of kindness and respect. It wasn’t a surprise or hard choice to make her Captain of my troops. I heard rumors about displeased richer soldiers, who did not agree to stand by poorer warriors, expecting to receive some special treatment or lighter punishment. I also heard, much to my amusement, that Y/N gave them what they deserved, successfully riding of any inconveniences and disagreements.

And, by Eru, I respect her so much for that and for what she is making of my army. They are disciplined, respectful and fierce as never before.

And Y/N herself has a fire within her I have never seen in anyone before. She never hesitates, never makes mistakes, follows orders even before one is given. She is wise beyond her age and I am not surprised Legolas took a liking in her. She seems a perfect match for him.

Yet, I hesitate to allow on their courtship. Not because of disliking an idea of Y/N as a princess, but because of me loving an idea of her being the Queen. And that idea pains me.

I do not wish to bring my son hurt. I have hurt and disappointed him too much over all those years yet I cannot deny my feelings. I cannot stand a thought of Y/N with Legolas, not when I am constantly thinking of what it might be like should she be with me.

It was a quiet love, the one that creeps unseen, unnoticed and when you discover it, it is too late to fight it. I did not want to fall for her. It must have happened during my walks and the times she spotted me and came to talk to me. We shared those strolls sometimes and I had a chance to know other side of her, not the experienced warrior, but the kind and gentle maiden, who knew what she wanted from life.

In some ways, she reminded me of Legolas’ mother when she was younger. She too never hesitated and took what she wanted and needed, yet always thought of others.

One evening, while she came to my chambers for a dinner I invated her to, she told me something that gave me both hope and worry. She was aware of what my son felt for her, even if he did not confess yet. “I see it in his eyes,” she had said, “and the note he had left me before departing. He was trying to hide true meaning of it, but I have read between the lines. And I fear I am not able to give him what he seeks.”

She was truly crestfallen and I did my best to soothe her worries. She did not say more, however I had guessed she was already in love with another. Jealously burnt within me, both of my son for being granted with so much time with her, and of that elf for winning her heart before I even had a chance.

But all that mattered very little then, for Legolas was away and it appeared the other elf did not make a move yet.

Now, however, my heart is heavy with sadness and inevitable breaking. Legolas came back and I am truly happy he was not harmed, yet I cannot stop wondering when Y/N will be out of my reach, whether it is because of him or another. And I am certain it will happen.

“King Thranduil,” her voice calls from behind me and I curse myself for being not careful. I turn around to look at her and my heart begins to race. She is so wonderful with flushed cheeks, quickened breath and disheveled hair that I forget how to breath for a moment.

“Y/N,” I greet her and she lowers her head a little, which makes me smile warmly. She never forgets her manners, even if I asked her to not be so formal when there is no one around to see. “I trust you have spoke with Legolas already.” I start, trying to be as delicate as I can. I am aware of how painful it is for her to reject my son’s affection.

“I have, yes. He is rather… distressed, I would say,” he tries to smile but all that I see is a grimace, “although, I believe Your Majesty will know about the reason behind it very soon. Legolas mentioned he wants to speak with you as soon as possible.”

“I see,” I only manage as my insides knots from a mingle of envy and anxiety. I can presume what will be the matter of our conversation and that will not be pleasant of any of us.

Y/N shifts nervously from one leg to another.

“I must excuse myself now. The soldiers are waiting for me.”

“Yes, of course. _Tenna’ ento lye omenta._ ”

“ _Tenna’ ento lye omenta_ , King Thranduil,” she answers, bowing her head again. Her voice is different and it bothers me. She sounds sad. A miracle like her should not be sad and for a brief terrifying moment I hate Legolas for his feelings towards her.

She leaves and I take my leave, too, heading to my chambers. I assume Legolas is already waiting for me and I am not mistaken when I enter the room. He is sitting in one of the chairs. I take a seat on the opposite one.

“Father, I must ask you for an advice.”

“If you mean to seek help in your relation with Y/N, then I am afraid that I am not the right person to turn to. I cannot help you, Legolas, I’m sorry.”

Legolas frowns, confused and I pray to whatever Gods are listening that he won’t guess the meaning of my words. That he won’t want me to explain.

“Why?” he finally asks and I try my very best to remain emotionless. Yet something in my face or in my eyes must have betrayed me and Legolas gasps, staring at me with utter disbelief.

“You love her,” he murmurs and in next second slams his fists on the table. I do not even flinch, I know his anger, of I know it very well. “Why, of all maids in your palace, did you have to lay your eyes on her?!” he rise from his seat, his eyes fixes on mine aflame with fury and heartbreak. “She is my friend, not yours! You will not have her, I will not agree on that!”

“Legolas, the choice is Y/N’s and hers only,” I begin softly, folding my hands on my lap. “We cannot decide for her nor force her to anything. I understand your anger, because I am feeling it as well. And I am jealous, because you had to spend so much time with her, while I was given merely sixty years.”

“Yet it was enough for you to lust after her,” Legolas spits, his voice full of venom and I can only shake my head, hoping that he will understand.

“It is not only lust, son, it is far more. I want her to be mine, yes, but not to warm my bed. I wish her to be my queen, my companion,” I explain, seeking my son’s face, “for she deserves the best she can receive.”

“She would have it as a princess as well,” Legolas mutters angrily.

“Yes, she would. But only she can decide.”

To my happiness, Legolas nods. He seems settled now, yet I am sure that inside he is burning with rage and ugly envy. I, myself, am feeling them in their fullness.

Without any more words, I stand and come to a stand, taking a flask of red wine and two goblets. At that moment, there is nothing more Legolas or I can do than to wait for Y/N.

______

Legolas has left an hour ago and I am finishing the wine by myself. We did not talk much after his outburst, and it doesn’t surprise me. He must despise me now and he has a right to do so.

“Come in!” I call as a knock on my door snaps me out of my thoughts and my mouth falls agape when Y/N enters.

“Forgive me for disturbing your rest, I came only to make an announcement of sorts. It will not take long.”

“An announcement?” I quirk my brow, completely taken aback. She doesn’t sound upset anymore, she is what I always saw in her – pure joy and excitement, and as much that change joys me, I am terrified to the bone what caused it.

“Yes, King Thranduil, I wish for you to know that I have shared my thoughts with Legolas and he is now aware that I cannot form a relationship with him. Not when my heart belongs to another. He is hurt, yet I believe he understands. He may not support my choice, but I assured him that there is a place in my heart for him, only not of a kind he wants it to be.”

I inhale deeply, watching her as she approaches and sits in a chair Legolas took before her. A smile, fond and warm, curls her lips and my mind fills with hundreds of racing fast thoughts.

“Does Legolas know who the other is?” I mutter, only now realizing that I do not know where Legolas is. He can be searching for Y/N’s significant other as she and I are speaking.

“Yes, he does,” Y/N answers calmly and stands up, nearing my chair. She rests on its arm, looking at me with gleaming eyes and I, with all my wisdom and experience, have no, even the slightest, idea what does it mean. Or I am too afraid of admitting that my dreams may come true every second now.

“May I know as well?” I pant weakly, hope and anticipation filling every cell of my body and I cannot draw a breath, I cannot tore my gaze from her even if I want to. I am now captivated and at her mercy, depending entirely on her answer.

Y/N does not move for a longer moment, only stares at me with something so breathtaking in her eyes that I do not recognize instantly. Yet, as I gaze into her irises, searching for rejection or hate, I find quite the opposite.

“Do you see it now?” she whispers, leaning in only to stop just before my lips and my eyes flutter close as I let out a shaky breath, allowing happiness to wave through me.

“Yes,” I answer, closing that little gap between us and finally kissing the one that holds my heart. 


End file.
